Drew With Me
by Sr.Dark
Summary: Basado en el corto metraje "Draw With Me" Resumen: Ichigo llega a los límites de su ciudad para encontrarse con un enorme muro de cristal, ahí conoce a una chica quien está al otro lado del muro, dibujan para comunicarse y luego de un corto tiempo ambos se empiezan a enamorar, Tan cerca y la vez tan lejos.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece solo le pertenece al genio de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome prestados los personajes para realizar mis locas historias.

**Parejas:** IchiRuki

**Atención: **Esta historia solo consta de 2 capítulos.

**Nota de autora:** bueno aquí os dejo mi primera historia IchiRuki espero les sea de su agrado y os guste, bueno esta historia esta basada en el cortometraje _"Draw with me"_ bueno si se los han visto entonces sabrá cómo será más o menos esta historia y si no entonces os recomiendo verla porque es muy buen y muy triste. Ok basta de charla y vamos a leer:

_Blablabla_ descripción

"_**escribir"**_

-_pensamientos-_

* * *

"_Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos"_

* * *

_**Draw with me-Ichigo**_

Paseabas por las zonas más recónditas de tu ciudad, con la vista un poco nublada logras ver algo brillante, corres hacia lo brillante y al llegar notas que es una especie de muro –_es enorme-_ piensas mientras tocas la superficie _–helada-_ con gran esfuerzo tratas de ver algo del otro lado pero no puedes, soplas aire caliente en el muro y luego con tu brazo lo frotas para luego encontrar una silueta pequeña que se encuentra recostada en aquel inmenso muro, te acuclillas ya que eso se encontraba muy bajo luego golpeas suavemente en una parte en la que parecía ser una cabeza. Se mueve de un lado a otro luego puedes ver que se aleja unos milímetros del muro y lentamente se levanta del piso.

Observas con atención los movimientos perezosos de eso al momento que eso se levanta tomo forma a algo que tu denominas "niña" llevaba un vestido lila que le llevaba unos 3 dedos encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros, quisiste llamar la atención así que volviste a golpear el vidrio. Ella se voltea y ahí puedes ver su rostro, cabellos cortos negros, ojos grandes de un color poco común; violetas, piel nívea y labios rosas y pequeños.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ le preguntas pero ella te hace señas de no escuchar.

_ ¡¿Ahora me puedes escuchar?_ La chica ajito la cabeza de un lado a otro, aquello te izo entender que aun no te podía escuchar.

Ella se acerco al muro y golpeo el muro haciéndote entender que era por ese cristal que no podías escucharla, metiste tu mano al bolsillo derecho y sacaste dos carboncillos miraste hacia arriba y viste que el muro no cubría todo, lanzaste uno y ella lo consiguió atrapar, con el carboncillo en tus manos escribiste en el muro como si fuera un tablero:

"_**¿Sabes escribir?"**_ ella empieza trazar su respuesta.

"_**Claro que si"**_ sonreíste, al menos a través de la escritura lograrías comunicarte con ella y ella contigo, la miraste y viste que también compartí tu misma sonrisa solo que la de ella era más tierna y en sus mejillas se notaba un tinte rojo.

"_**¿Cómo te llamas?"**_ Te pregunto, sin pensarlo tú en un instante le respondiste.

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki"**_notas que ella ríe y no sabes Por qué.

"_**Ichigo, como las fresas"**_ frunciste el seño al ver aquella frase, sabias que tu nombre significaba fresa pero también significaba: proteger a los que más amas.

Evitas enojarte con ella _**"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"**_ le preguntaste esta vez tu a ella.

"_**Rukia Kuchiki"**_ te desilusiono que de ese nombre no podrías burlarte para contra atacar -_hubiera sido divertido- __**"¿Sabes dibujar?"**_ Escribe ella mientras dibuja un conejo al lado de la pregunta.

Ríes por aquel ridículo conejo _**"Si y mucho mejor que ese tonto conejo"**_ escribes mientras dibujas un león, Rukia te mira con reproche y dibuja otro conejo pero este muestra cara de enojo, vuelves a reír; te parece muy cómico esos conejos.

"_**¡No te rías de chappy!" **_escribe ella.

"_**Chappy ¿Ese tonto conejo tiene nombre?"**_ dices tú con una semi sonrisa.

"_**Si y no es tonto es adorable"**_ Rukia dibuja otro conejo con brillitos alrededor.

"_**Como digas Rukia"**_ ríes por lo bajo.

La Kuchiki empezó a hacer otro dibujo, te quedaste mirado a ver qué hacía, cuando ella termino notaste que era una conejita con un corte como el de ella, un vestido y al lado del dibujo escribió _**"Esa soy yo"**_…pero había algo mal en ese dibujo.

"Ni siquiera eres así, plana" señalaste los pechos del dibujo porque notaste que el dibujo que supuestamente era ella tenía más busto y según lo que tu veía ella era absolutamente plana.

Por otra parte Rukia se ofendió tras el comentario, fue lo que notaste porque ella puso cara de Ó_Ó ¬¬ te sentiste culpable pero no duro mucho ya que ella escribió algo.

"_**¡Urese! ¡Tú tienes cabello naranja! "**_Aquella respuesta te izo enfurecer, ya te era fastidioso que todo el mundo te criticara por el color de cabello que tenias ¡no era el único con cabellos anaranjados ¿o sí?

"_**¡Lo dice una chica infantil que de paso es PLANA!"**_escribes tu por inercia, entonces fue cuando tu y ella empezaron a dibujar muñequitos con amenazas al lado. Ninguno se iba a dejar del otro, eso estaba bien claro.

Luego de 4 horas ya te dolía la mano por escribir amenazas y estúpidos muñecos. Miraste a la peli negra y ella también se notaba cansada, empezaste a sentir un leve frio haciendo que el espacio vacío de muro que te quedaba se empañara, frotaste con una de tus mangas la pared para ver directamente a Rukia. Tus manos se encontraban en el suelo apretando la nieve y luego de un instante que sentiste que se entumecían tus dedos dejaste de hacerlo. Levantaste tu mano morena un poco roja por el frio y la apoyaste en el gran muro. La Kuchiki te miro extrañada y luego con ternura, levanto la mano como tú y la posiciono en el mismo espacio en donde tenias la tuya.

-_Su mano es muy pequeña-_ piensas al ver que no se notaba, tu mano la cubría por completo –_Tan pequeña, linda y extraña chica…necesita protección-_ tu sentido de protección se mostro en ese instante, tu mirada cambio a una expectante a una dulce y tierna al ver la cara de niña que llevaba la chica del otro lado.

"_**Se siente frio" **_escribes un poco desilusionado…querías sentir el calor de su _pequeña mano apoyada contra la tuya __**"Quiero estar contigo"**_ vuelves y escribes y a pesar que te parece muy poco sensato al haber escrito porque la cavaste de conocer hac horas pero…era eso lo que querías _estar con ella._

"_**Ya estás conmigo…solo hay un vidrio entre nosotros" **_te molestas un poco por aquel comentario, retiras tu mano y miras con ira a ese enorme muro que no te permite estar junto a la persona que deseabas proteger.

Te levantas enfurecido y con mucha fuerza mesclada con ira y odio le das un golpe a esa pared, Rukia se asusta y te hace señas de que no lo hagas pero a ti no te importaba; querías estar con ella…junto a ella.

_Haces estorbo ¡MALDITA PARED!_ gritas al saber que ella no te escuchar.

Te sorprendes al ver que ese vidrio se empezó a romper solo necesitaba un golpe con más fuerza para poder atravesarlo y poder estar con la peli negar. Le haces señas a ella para que se alejara del lugar; lo hace. Tomas distancia y con un gran impulso das el golpe final.

-_Quiero estar contigo ¡RUKIA!-_

Rompes el vidrio pero algo pasa al momento de atravesarlo, justo cuando tu brazo estaba en otro lado se empezó… a desvanecer, retrocedes sacando tu brazo del otro lado y miras como Rukia te ve horrorizada, sientes un gran dolor y decides irte para curarte _en casa._

Luego de un tiempo regresas al final de la ciudad y te vuelves a encontrar con el gran muro y por sorpresa vez de nuevo a la pequeña mujer, te acercas y te sientas con el brazo vendado…se había destruido en aquel día que dejaste que la ira dominara sobre ti.

"_**¿Quieres dibujar?" **_te pregunta ella con una gran sonrisa.

Sonríes forzadamente y sin saber porque tus ojos se cristalizaron.

"_**No puedo"**_ Escribes con tu mano izquierda ya que la derecha quedo destruida, en ese instante la sonrisa de Rukia se desvanece dejando una mueca de dolor y culpa, fue cuando sentiste que una estaca se clava en tu corazón…no soportabas verla triste, notaste que ella movía los labios pero no la escuchabas _el muro te lo impedía._

En la madrugada del día siguiente llegaste con pesadez y tristeza, esta vez te encontraste con un paquete en el suelo, miraste al frente y ahí se encontraba la peli negra con su habitual vestido pero esta vez llevaba una capa negra que tapaba ambos brazos.

_ ¿Es para mí?_ le pregunta al igual que le haces señas para que ella entienda, Rukia asiente.

Con cuidado abres aquel obsequio que ella te había dado, te sorprendes al ver el contenido de la caja –_Pero si es…-_ miras a Rukia con el rostro sorprendido. La Kuchiki te sonríe dulcemente mientras una pequeña lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

"_**Dibuja conmigo"**_

* * *

Continuara 

_Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic Lo hice con mucho cariño para las fans del IchiRuki. Verán que la historia llego a ser un poco triste pero aun no se ha terminado porque como ya dije antes esta historia tiene 2 cap, este es uno falta el otro pero no lo publicare si no hasta que me llegue __**3 renwis**__ si no cumplen entonces me temo que no publicare el ultimo capitulo el cual se llama:_

_**Draw With Me- Rukia**_

_Un saludo para todos los que han leído este fic y un agradecimiento por darle una oportunidad sin más yo __**Shilii-chan**__ me despido ¡Sayonara Minna-sama!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece solo le pertenece al genio de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome prestados los personajes para realizar mis locas historias.

**Parejas:** IchiRuki

**Atención: **Esta historia solo consta de 2 capítulos.

**Notas de autora:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que este ultimo capitulo sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo.

_Blablabla_ descripción

"_**escribir"**_

-_pensamientos-_

_***…**_

– _Los separa un muro…les une el amor– _

* * *

_**Draw Whit Me- Rukia**_

Estabas caminado por toda aquella densa nieve que caía, lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban de tus mejillas pálidas por el frio, habías salido sin abrigo, llevabas puesto un vestido lila que se levanta con el viento brutal que azota. Llegas al límite y notas algo extraño _– ¿una pared? – _mientras que tus manos tiemblan al estirar la mano, tocas aquel muro; frio y solido. Retiras la mano y te recuestas en el inmenso muro de cristal _–Se puede ver el otro lado–_ muchas preguntas empiezan a formarse en tu mente pero en ese instante no deseabas pensar…solo querías descansar, descansar de las obligaciones de tu adorado Nii-sama. Cierras lentamente los ojos; con mucha pesadez y antes que te dieras cuenta ya habías caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sientes unos golpes en la lejanía, algo vibra, empiezas a despertar. Levantas los brazos para estirarte, con lentitud te levantas mientras sacudes tu vestido que estaba cubierta de nieve, fue ahí cuando escuchaste unos golpes a tus espaldas, volteas y te sorprende ver a un chico alto de cabellos anaranjados, ojos miel, vestía una camisa blanca con unas rallas rojas, unos pantalones crema estilo hip hop y zapatos deportivos _–Pandillero–_ fue lo primero que se te ocurrió al ver a ese chico extraño.

Él empieza a decir algo pero tú no lo escuchas, mueves la cabeza a un lado a otro para hacerle entender al chico, vuelve y lo intenta gritando pero aun así la voz de él naranjito…no llegaba hasta tu lado y dudabas que tu voz lo hiciera así que ni siquiera hiciste esfuerzo para hablarle.

Ahí fue cuando viste que el moreno metía sus manos en el bolsillo derecho y notas que saca algo más no ves bien, tira una sobre el muro y cae en la nieve, te agachas educadamente; recogiéndote el vestido y la tomas, ahora vez que es un carboncillo. Él escribe el muro.

"_**¿Sabes escribir?" **_te pareció algo absurdo la pregunta pero no tardaste en responder.

"_**Claro que si"**_ le confirmas mientras vez que el sonríe, también sonríes; te contagio la sonrisa, sentiste que un calor subía a tus mejilla blancas _–Al fin y al cavo…logramos comunicarnos–_

"_**¿Cómo te llamas?" **_Le preguntas instantáneamente, tienes curiosidad de saberlo.

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki"**_ ríes, te parece cómico el nombre de aquel chico.

"_**Ichigo, como las fresas" **_escribes casi por instinto. Te gustan las fresas…quizás más que las cerezas. Vez que el Kurosaki frunce el seño con un poco de molestia _– ¿Le habrá molestado mi comentario? –_ te preguntaste internamente.

"_**¿Cuál es el tuyo?" **_el peli-naranja pregunta mientras te mira directamente a los ojos. Te apresuras a responder.

"_**Rukia Kuchiki" **_el rostro de tu "nuevo amigo" se muestra desilusionado pero para poner un tema decides preguntarle algo interesante _**"¿Sabes dibujar?"**_ Dibujas también un conejito. Tu animal favorito y que inconscientemente es siempre el resultado de tus dibujos. Chappy.

Ichigo ríe con burla _**"Si y mucho mejor que es tonto conejo"**_ esa respuesta te indigno y le mistarte con reproche, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insulta a él ¡Oh el gran chappy, rey de todos los muñecos de felpa!

"_**¡No te rías de chappy!" **_ Contraatacas al moreno.

"_**Chappy ¿Ese tonto conejo tiene nombre?"**_ El fresita se vuelve a burlar del ¡Oh el gran chappy, rey de los muñecos de felpa!

"_**Si y no es tonto es adorable"**_ escribes mientras dibujas a otro de los adorables conejitos con estrellitas alrededor.

"_**Como digas Rukia"**_ te sorprendió ese comentario y viste que él ríe por lo bajo, fue cuando viste por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, te conmovió, sacaste esa idea de tu cabeza y empezaste a trazar otro de tus típicos conejitos al cual le diste tus características.

Escribiste al lado de tus adorables dibujos _**"Esa soy yo…"**_

"_**Ni siquiera eres así, plana"**_ te sentiste ofendida en ese instante, mostraste una mirada de total desacuerdo y horror, al instante escribiste un insulto que sabias perfectamente que el afectaría.

"_**¡Urese! ¡Tú tienes cabello naranja! " **_Escribiste aquello porque quizás el se ofendiera, fue un éxito, Ichigo mostro frustración en su rostro y empezó a trazar unas frases.

"_**¡Lo dice una chica infantil que de paso es PLANA!"**_ Kurosaki escribe con resentimiento y por supuesto tú no te ibas a dejara así que continuaste insultándolo con tus conejitos.

El tiempo pasó volando, ni lo notaste, solo te encontrabas en una guerra, no se sabía quién ganaba pero no importaba, por alguna razón te sentías bien. Disfrutabas estar con él peli-naranja, el moreno tira las manos al suelo, se notaba cansado, tú también lo estabas, sentías un denso dolor en la muñeca, viste que el chico miraba al suelo y luego regresaba a mirarte mientras respiraba un cálido aire, se empaña el pequeño espacio que queda, el resto está lleno de dibujos, el con su manga de la camisa frota esa parte, te mira fijamente y luego manda ambas manos al suelo otra vez, aprieta la nieve como con rabia, a consecuencia se vuelven rojas, Ichigo levanta la mano y la pone en el centro de ese espacio, le miras extraño luego de un instante cambias esa mirada por una tierna y pones también tu mano contra la de él pero solo sientes el muro, aquello te entristece.

Miras que Ichigo también baja la mirada con decepción o quizás más tristeza que decepción, miras como él empieza a temblar y a cerrar la mano con enojo _ –… Ichigo? – _

"_**Se siente frio" **_ comprendiste, tu también lo sentiste y aquello te ponía triste _**"Quiero estar contigo"**_ esa frase te dejo fría, no esperabas que él la dijera, te sentiste muy feliz, ya podías escuchar tu corazón latir desesperadamente como buscando tener contacto con el cuerpo del moreno.

"_**Ya estás conmigo…solo hay un vidrio entre nosotros"**_ le escribes mientras un sonrojo visible aparece en tus mejillas blancas, sin saber por qué, Ichigo se levanto enfurecido como una fiera o un animal, mira el muro con desprecio, odio y lo que dejo impactado; tristeza, aquello reflejaba la mirada del peli-naranja.

Kurosaki empezó a golpear la pared con mucha fuerza, te asustas, no querías que se lastimara e intentas que pare pero él no te hace caso y sigue golpeando el inmenso muro, notas que él dice algo pero no logras escucharlo, el cristal te lo impide. De repente el vidrio se empezó a partir, Ichigo te hace señas de que te alejes del lugar; no quería que te lastimaras, le haces caso y retrocedes.

Llega a decir algo antes de golpear por última vez y lo único que le puedes leer de sus labios es _"Rukia" _ te estremeces, él le da el golpe final y el muro se rompe, el brazo derecho de Ichigo atraviesa la pared pero algo pasa al momento de hacerlo, su brazo empieza a destruirse; a desaparecer…en otras palabras a desintegrarse, Kurosaki grita de dolor, lo escuchas por primera vez y te entristece saber que esa será la única vez que lo escucharas...en esos intestes querías escuchar una risa en vez de una queja llena de dolor. El peli-naranja se retiras, a su casa pensaste en ese instante, también era hora que tu lo hicieras… para olvidar ese horrible momento.

Luego de días que habías ido al muro para ver si él había vuelto, no estaba.

Fuiste por última vez y por sorpresa Ichigo llego, viste que llevaba el brazo envuelto en vendas, ibas a preguntar por qué pero luego recordaste aquel día en que _se destruyo_.

"_**¿Quieres dibujar?"**_ lo querías animar así que le regalas una gran sonrisa.

"_**No puedo"**_ Viste que él hacia un gran esfuerzo para dar su respuesta con su brazo izquierdo, te sentías culpable, querías llorar, la tristeza y angustia te inundo en ese mismo instante y sin remedio a lo hecho susurraste un simple y agrio:

_Lo siento- sabias que él no te escucharía así que te sentías aun más culpable que antes.

Habías arruinado todo.

Cuando él se tuvo que ir, empezaste a llorar y luego viste que no era justo que tú llevaras ambas manos intactas. Miraste tu brazo derecho _–Quizás yo pueda hacer algo–_ tu brazo no era del mismo tamaño que el de Ichigo pero tenía la masa, esta se aferraría al brazo de Kurosaki y se adaptaría tal y como era el brazo antiguo. Sonreíste, por fin le podrás ayudar en algo. Tomaste aquel miembro que habías sacrificado y lo pones en una caja de regalo, con cuidado lo tiras al otro lado, este cae en el piso, tomaste una capa que habías traído para tapar tu extremidad faltante. Después de todo tu podías escribir con ambas manos.

Ichigo llega y mira el regalo, te pregunta algo y hace señas, le entiendes, sabias que se refería al paquete, asientes. El peli-naranja empieza a abrirlo con mucho cuidado y miras que se sorprende al ver tu regalo, te mira sorprendió. Tu le regalas una sonrisa sincera…sin querer una lagrima cae, tal vez de felicidad.

"_**Dibuja conmigo"**_

_~*__Owari __~~*_

* * *

_Espero no me odien por este final, esta historia es nostálgica y de por sí creo que no debería cambiarse el final. Agradezco mucho los comentarios de:_

_-Kimyona shinigami no neko_

_-odaliz delgado_

_-Guest_

_-Zenaida Kuchiki_

-tsuki-chann

_Me hacen nostálgicamente feliz. Ahora que ya termine esta historia podre continuar con las otras 2 de esta misma serie (suspiro) en algún futuro volver a escribir una historia de esta misma pareja pero tardara un poco por lo que tengo otros proyectos pendientes. Kempai Minna._

_~"~*~NAD"*~*_


End file.
